Eternal time
by akiruisora
Summary: Semi-AU. The discovery about his ability that day lead to his world turning upside down. Tsuna didn't like the change one bit, refusing to acknowledge the cursed power of messing with time running through his blood.


'Are they finally gone?' Tsuna thought panting, leaning against the alley walls behind a garbage can.

"He's got to be around here somewhere, go look for him!" a voice close by barked out, followed by the sound of heels coming closer.

Tsuna slowly sank to the ground, sighing in relief as the men wearing suits ran past. He had been running for what seemed like 2 hours away from the men who ran past after school, in the freezing rain. On his way home, he had managed to avoid his after school 'buddies'; but in exchange got stuck up with a group of strangers chasing him for whatever reason, he didn't know.

'I've never met them before… But maybe they've mistaken me for someone else.' He thought shivering as the rain crept through his uniform; his head resting on his knees close to his chest.

"…ao…" Tsuna's head shot up, alert looking around his surro undings for any signs for the people running after him. Seeing nothing he visibly relaxed.

"I'm pretty sure I heard something…" he muttered getting up from his spot.

"Gao…" the voice was small and quiet, but Tsuna caught it easily. Turning his head to the sound, his eyes landed on the only thing there, a cardboard box. Out of curiosity, Tsuna quietly opened the lid of the small box already soaked from the rain water. Within the box was a tiny patch of dirty yellow.

'Is that a…cat?' reaching out for the 'cat' with its back towards Tsuna, he gently stroked the back of the little animal.

"G-gao!" the cat jumped, turning 180 degrees, growling in a defensive stance.

Tsuna smiled gently lifting the cat up, embracing it. "Shh," he hushed the growling cat swiping at his head, "It's fine, I won't hurt you. I promise." He petted the dirty yellow patch of fur, lightly.

Normally the poor boy would be freaking out, seeing a hissing cat and its sharp paws. But somehow, Tsuna felt that the cat he has holding to be different from the other animals around the neighborhood. Soon after holding the trembling cat, it calmed down leaning towards Tsuna's warm hand; purring when the brunette scratched behind its ears poking out of a flame like mane. Its tail, bouncing side to side.

"Actually… you don't seem to be a cat now that I look at you carefully…" he paused lifting the cub up, looking at the silver helmet with a blue gem in the middle. "A lion cub?"

"Gao!" The cub nodded happily.

Tsuna laughed lightly, "Sorry for mistaking you for a little cat!"

'Now to get back home without being noticed….' Tsuna thought throwing his bag over his shoulder, cradling the lion cub with his other arm.

Sneaking about was one of the brunette's strengths, to get away from the bullies residing in Namimori.

'These guys should be no different, right? Right…' he thought reassuring himself before poking his head out of the alley, scanning the area. He sighed, 'Good… they finally left.'

After minutes of walking slowly to avoid any sounds of splashing from the giant puddles, Tsuna picked up his pace slowing down at every corner he turned.

"Gao?" He looked down in his arms, whispering; "We're almost there so hold on a bit longer, okay?"

Was it just him or did the cub seem to understand everything he said?

'Please let us get home. Please let us get home.' The teen chanted in his head, looking around warily.

Tsuna glanced at the cub, 'Its mane and tail… look like they're glowing, like a fire?' It was warm, but it didn't burn his hand. 'It's a very special little lion.' He smiled petting its mane.

'Just a few more houses till we reach home.' He thought leaning on the surrounding walls of his neighbor's house.

"Have you found him yet?" a sudden voice from the other side demanded.

Tsuna tensed, sticking himself to the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Not yet s-sir." Another voice replied nervous.

"Well get to it! What are you doing here when you should be with the other useless scumbags searching for that cursed boy!" the first voice roared, following with the sound of choking coming from the quieter voice.

"Y-yes sir! But I have a report!" the second struggled for air as he was lifted by the neck. "5 out of the 8 men you sent were taken out!"

"So the little teen can put up a fight huh. Send some more out." He muttered.

"Yes sir!"

'What? No, no, no, no… Wrong person again! But then I should be thanking whoever took them out…' he mentally thanked the lord that something good finally happened, and whoever took down the men. 'This way, it should be easier to get home.'

Unknown to the brunette, a figure in the shadows stood panting for breath from the continuous fighting.

'I'll need to train more… It took me longer than I thought to get rid of some of the men following Sawada-dono.' He thought watching the said person peak around the corner from above.

Tsuna peaked around the corner, "It looks like they won't be moving for some time…" he sighed. 'I'll have to find my way around then…' turning back, he tiptoed behind multiple houses before freezing in his tracks as one of the men walked pass a house away.

'Geez… That was way too close…' a small splash brought the brunette back from his thoughts and he looked around in panic. No one in sight. Tsuna let out a breathe he didn't know he was keeping.

"There's the boy!" Just when he thought he was safe.

"Hiiee!" looking behind him, Tsuna took off at full speed in the other direction. The man he saw walking by the house earlier was joined by 2 more of his friends. Bad luck was suddenly on his side as he tripped on an innocent pebble lying on the street.

"Ah!" he scrambled to grab his bag and ran over to where the cub laid, struggling to get up. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked the little cub while running for his dear life.

"Gao!" In the language Tsuna understood it seemed like an "I'm fine." He sighed in relief.

He couldn't just run hoe at this rate, with the 3 bulls chasing after him. But then he had nowhere to hide for the time being. He could never fight back. His only hope was to lose them on the run. Tsuna whimpered running back to where he hid, near all the shops and convenience stores.

He panted, his legs going sore from all the running. Spotting more places to hide, he took advantage of his slim figure and dashed towards the spot he usually took, away from the bullies. He crouched facing the wall behind empty boxes. Time ticked on and Tsuna heard shoes pass by.

"He's over here!" the student's eyes snapped open as he froze on the spot, hoping they 'found' him somewhere else. He brought a finger to his lips as he looked down on the cub. It stayed silent; Tsuna thanked it mentally for getting the clear message. Taking the silence as a good thing, Tsuna peeked through the holes on the boxes. His heart sank. The 3 men were outside, trapping him.

'Game Over…' he thought glumly as the men closed the space between them. Trapped like a mouse, by 3 cats.

Oh… how life hated him.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" One sang out mockingly.

Tsuna stayed glued to the ground, frozen in fear as he heard the safety of a gun click. It was as if he was trying to become part of the wall, pushing himself to the corner as far as he could, away from the 3 people.

"We won't hurt you." Another chuckled darkly.

'Maybe I can buy some time… and think of something.' He hid the little cub on his spot and slowly walked out, carrying his bag.

"Oh, good... Good boy." He made a motion with his finger grinning.

The brunette hesitantly stepped out behind the boxes gripping the knife he found a moment ago behind his back.

'How am I supposed to use this thing?' He mentally smacked himself.

"We don't have all day to be waiting." One of the men huffed out, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Then why don't you walk and get to me instead?"

'What am I saying?!' Tsuna mentally face palmed at his own words. 'What do I do?' he panicked as one of the men advanced on him.

"Have it your way. You won't be living for much longer anyway."

Out of nowhere a metal edge hit square on the back of the man walking to the trembling boy, making him loose balance before disappearing into the rain.

"Hiiee! Where did that come from!" Tsuna shrieked jumping. 'Now's my time to run!'

Turnin back to where the cub was, Tsuna took the chance of the man blocking the middle to escape. Grabbing his box of tiny round candy he turned away, making a dash for it behind the boxes, making a little motion for the cub to jump on his arm. Opening the door that blended in with its surrounding walls, he slipped in locking the door as he heard the men shouting.

'Ah… thank goodness I remembered the door.' He panted his heart racing.

The teen had stumbled upon the door when he was hiding, searching frantically for an escape route from the bullies chasing him afterschool one day. Today was no different.

The shadowed figure sat on top of the building watching events unfold. Honestly, he had not expected for the boy to escape even with his little help. He chuckled amused.

"What will your next moves be, Sawada-dono?"

(line break)

On his way to the door on the other side of the room, Tsuna opened the box, pouring candy all over the floor behind him in the dimly lit room.

"What a waste… but it's just in case they manage to get in. Hopefully that would slow them down.' Tsuna whispered opening the door which lead to the mall.

Running through the mall, drenched in rain water, with blasting air conditioner was just perfect. At least better than having those people chasing after you. Soon the men were back tracking him down through the mall. Tsuna spotted them through the crowd, quickly slipping out the exit closest to his home.

'Now they really won't be nice.' He thought running out the crowded mall.

Tsuna jogged out of the mall, passing the park when a bullet whizzed past him from behind, narrowly missing his right ear; impaling itself onto the tree next to him.

'I'm in big trouble.' He paled.

"Finally found you kid, you know how much unnecessary trouble you've caused us?" the man shouted holding his gun out.

"Gao!" the yellow puff of fur from Tsuna's arms jumped in front of the trembling teen, baring its teeth growling.

"Oh? A little kitten trying to defend its owner? How sweet." He aimed at the cub, shooting. It dodged swiftly without any trouble.

"But, that's not what we're here for." His target changed, moving from the growling lion to the brunette behind it, frozen in fear.

Multiple shots of the gun brought the student back earth as his instincts made him duck, bracing himself for the bullets to come. His eyes shut as he protectively held the cub close to him. Tsuna waited, but the agonizing pain never reached him.

'Huh? At such a close range, he shouldn't have missed….'

Slowly opening his eyes, Tsuna found the reason to why the pain never hit. It was as if the bullets were recorded and played in slow motion, paused in front of him before making contact. Not knowing what was happening or why the bullets stopped, he shrieked stumbling back away from the floating bullets. The men also watched in shock.

'W-what's happening? Am I hallucinating? Bullets floating?!' Tsuna's head raced with thoughts as a headache pounded its way into his head.

The men suddenly collapsed on the ground with a grunt, surprising the poor boy even more. Looking at the unconscious men's necks , he could see why there were fast asleep.

'Are those needles sticking out of their necks? From where?' he looked around feeling somewhat grateful to the person helping him; the bullets fell harmlessly to the ground.

Out of kindness he couldn't seem to contain within himself, Tsuna dragged the unconscious men in the shade, away from the light rain and the path that went through the park.

'Finally I can go home.' He thought sighing as he dragged his tired, wet, feet home.

"Gao gao!" The dirty cub sat on Tsuna's sagging shoulder, licking the brunette's cheek in worry for its new friend.

Tsuna in return smiled, looking at the concerned cub's face patting its head. "When we get back home, a shower is the first thing on my list." He muttered leaning on the walls around the house.

'I suddenly feel so tired. A headache just has to come now.' He look up to the grey sky. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

Collapsing onto all fours, his eyes drooped as sudden tiredness took over his body. His heavy clothes weighing him down.

"Gao!" it purred nuzzling Tsuna's cheek, worried.

"Huh? I can't focus on anything!" he groaned, struggling to get up.

'Almost…home….' He chanted as soon as he got up as he walked in the rain using the walls as support.

Reaching the front gate of his house, the soaked student walked through the open gate closing it behind him, his hair sticking to his skin. The lion cub pushed lightly behind Tsuna's leg encouragingly, roaring it's loudest for attention.

(line break)

From within the house Nana, making dinner wondered where her son was. Usually he'd be home 20 minutes after his school ended, but it was already turning 5. Iemitsu, her husband left the house in search for their boy 1 hour before, telling her to stay home in case Tsuna returned while he was out. Nana looked out the window at the gloomy, dark sky in worry.

'Where could he be?' she thought cutting the vegetables. 'Please come home safely.' She prayed looking at her silent phone on the counter.

Before leaving, Iemitsu promised Nana that he would call if anything happened or if he found Tsuna; leaving her to hope for him to call soon after he left in the rain. The sound of the bells on the door brought her back from her praying as she ran from the kitchen counter to the hallway leading to the front door.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! What happened? You're not hurt are you?" questions rushed out as she saw the state Tsuna was in. Soaked to the bone from the rain, his clothes stuck to him like transparent glue; his head hanging low.

"My head…hurts…tired." Were the few words Nana could hear from her son's mumbling.

"Gao!" Nana's attention was brought downward as she spotted a little dirty cub next to Tsuna's feet.

"Quickly get in! I'll go get a towel!" she left running to the cabinet, on the way grabbing the phone speed dialing her husband.

Back with a dry towel, Nana saw Tsuna sitting down removing his shoes and socks. Holding the house phone on her shoulder she went to help the teen, when Iemitsu picked up her call.

"Nana?"

"Dear, Tsu-kun's back! Come home quick!"

"I'm on my way."

Nana put down the phone, hearing the beeping sound signaling he hung up, turning back to help her son out of his wet clothes.

(line break)

Iemitsu ran being close to the house, hearing the urgency in his beloved wife's voice.

'I've got a really bad feeling about what's happening…' he thought speeding up around a corner.

The reason he was back in Namimori was that his boss gave him a 3 month break which allowed him to catch up with his family after all the years he had spent away from them. However now, he had a feeling that those 3 months would be shortened due to unwelcomed guests approaching. In the past few weeks of his holiday, he and Tsuna got closer like a normal father and son. It was just as he wanted, to be able to have a father-son relationship and get along. He felt happy that his son opened up to him a bit, but at least there was progress.

Things had been peaceful, and he enjoyed the quiet, calm world instead of the world he had to live in, away from his family for their safety. Not that his family knew, though his intuition warned him that the secret wouldn't last for much longer and that soon things would be hectic for his family.

The house came into view and Iemitsu continued his quick pace home. Slamming the unlocked door open, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What happened? Tsuna!"

(line break)

Helping her son out of his navy blue sweater, she noticed the cub pacing around Tsuna's feet occasionally looking up at them with a concerned face.

"Little cub, do you mind waiting a bit longer before we get you cleaned up?" Nana softly asked.

"Gao!"

Nana nodded guessing it said 'I can wait', turning back to Tsuna shivering, struggling to unbutton his shirt. Helping him further, she quickly removed his uniform shirt and dumped it on the pile of wet clothes next to her.

"Mou Tsu-kun! What were you doing out in the rain without an umbrella? I thought you said you left one in your locker in school!" she lightly scolded drying Tsuna's pale petite figure.

She huffed out hands on her hips, leaving the towel wrapped around the teen's shoulders. "Just hold on for a bit longer okay Tsu-kun? I'll go get some medicine and clothes."

Nana ran into the living room, grabbing the medicine box in a cabinet, searching for medicine that helped headaches through organized sections. Slipping the packet of pills out, she then walked to the kitchen filling up a cub with water. Placing the cup and pills on a cabinet close to Tsuna, she stepped up the stairs to his room. Taking the shirt at the top of the pile of clothes in the closet, she heard Iemitsu's voice shouting downstairs.

Taking a look, she gasped rushing down the stairs.

Sprawled on the floor on his back, Tsuna laid panting clutching his head in pain.

"Tsu-kun!"


End file.
